batalla una semana
by pitufotontin
Summary: la tripulación vuelve a la aldea por enésima vez , esta ves , intentan tratar su rivalidad de un modo distinto donde apuestan un juego, pronto se darán cuenta de que no es tan buena idea teniendo un par de capitanes exageradamente orgullosos y competitivos
1. Chapter 1

**mi regla con esta historia , es igual que con las demas, si nadie la ve (porque y repito,si no tengo reviews,yo interpreto que nadie la vio), y si creo que nadie la esta leyendo ..¡adiosito!**

**, en cuanto a la trama, practicamente se va explicando sola **

**pitufos-pertenecen a peyo**

**tripulacion pitufina-a mi **

* * *

"¡pero papa pitufo...

papa pitufo: ¡ya callense! , siempre que viene la tripulación pitufina de visita es la misma tontería, siempre se la pasan peleando con ellas , que si la morena esto, que si la gorda lo otro, ¡compórtense esta vez!

abuelo: exacto, sean buenos con las hijas de su novia

papa pitufo: asi se..¿COMO?

nanny: no te hagas el tonto papa pitufo, hemos notado cierta chispa entre los dos , se nota que tu corazón acelera

papa pitufo: acelera . pero de coraje, siempre me roba algo

nanny : aww amor joven ...bueno, viejo

papa pitufo: ¡NO ESTOY TAN VIEJO! ¡SOLO TENGO 546 AÑOS!

abuelo: ¡mira! ¡aya vienen!

pitufos: (de rodillas) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

abuelo: no sean asi , pitufos

nanny: tambien viene la abuela

abuelo: (se rodillas) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

pitufina: ¿tenemos que pasar siempre por esto? , generalmente no termina tan mal

fortachon: a mi me cae bien el alfeñique , pero las demás están un poco locas

goloso: ¿un poco namas? ¡están pero bien chifladas!

poeta: excepto campesina, ella es tan hermosa como una flor en el mismo amanecer apunto de abrirse a la luz del sol

varios pitufos: siiii...

bromista: eso fue tan...tan...ridículo , ya me pitufaron las nauseas

_todos se tapan los oídos al oír el sonido fuerte de un silbato . la pelinegra alta lo soplaba a todo lo que daba hasta que se lo quitaron _

pitufo: fuerte, nos vieron bajar de los planeadores, ya nos habían visto

fuerte: lo siento, solo quería estrenar mi nuevo silbato ...hola fortachon

fortachon: hola gorda..¡fuerte! , hola fuerte!

_los dos se miraron fijamente, hasta que fortachon fue empujado por filosofo_

filosofo: ¡hola fuerte , nos alegramos que esten aqui! que linda te ves hoy , ¿donde estan las demas?

_fortachon y pitufina intencambiaron miradas de confusion ante la repentina amabilidad de filosofo _

pitufo: (señala para atras) alla vienen, pero creo que...

filosofo: ¡GRACIAS!

_les paso por un lado,dejando una nube de humo _

pitufina: ¿porque tan alegre?

fortachon: no se, esta loco

bromista: ¿ el loco alegre ? ¿se están robando mi personaje?

_las dos pitufinas ancianas fueron directamente con nanny _

mama pitufina: hola nanny

nanny: hola querida, ¿que te paso ?, te ves mas vieja que antes

_mama pitufina rechino los dientes e intento mantener la sonrisa _

nanny: disculpa, tengo que ir a algo

mama pitufina: (con sonrisa falsa) no hay problema

_espero a que se fuera _

mama pitufina: ¿VIEJA? como se atreve , va a ver

_le ofrecio a la abuela una parte de su vestido _

mama pitufina: detenme , porfavor ..¡voy por ella!

_antes de correr, la abuela la agarro a bastonazos _

abuela: ¡NILA MALA! ¡NIÑA MALA!

_despues de una ronda de bastonazos, mama pitufina estaba contra el suelo _

mama pitufina: en realidad, cuando dije "detenme" yo hablaba que me sujeraras del vestido, el brazo, o siquiera la cola de caballo, ¡NO QUE ME DIERAS UNA PALIZA LITERAL!

abuela: no especificaste , ahora deja de estar ahi acostadota, se hace tarde


	2. Chapter 2

**pitufos-pertenecen a peyo**

**tripulacion pitufina-a mi **

* * *

_como era de esperarse, al poco rato habia una pelea de comida _

papa pitufo: ¡esto no es "comportarse"!

fortachon: ellas empezaron papa pitufo

fuerte: ¡no es cierto!

fortachon: ¡SI ES CIERTO!

fuerte: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

fortachon: ¡SI ES CIERTO!

fuerte: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

fortachon: ¡SI ES CIERTO!

fuerte: ¡SI ES CIERTO!

fortachon: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

fuerte: ¡JA!

fortachon: ¡rayos,siempre caigo con esa!

fuerte: idiota

fortachon: marimacho

fuerte: gordo

pitufina : chicos , porfavor

fortachon: gigantona!

fuerte: ¡AHORA SI!

_le lanzo un golpe a la cara,pero fortachon lo esquivo y le dio a pitufo en la nariz _

pitufo: ¡AUUU!

fuerte: ay no! lo siento bebe!

_se agacho y lo abrazo del cuello muy fuerte y lo cargo _

fuerte: ¿ves lo que provocas?! , mi pobre enano huesudo ahora tiene la nariz morada

fortachon: ¡pero si tu fuiste la que lo golpeo!

fuerte: ¡pero tu te agachaste para que lo golpeara!

_mientras hablaba le acariciaba la cabeza,pero de una forma tan poco delicada, que casi parecía que le iba a sacar la piel del cráneo _

fortachon: ¡no puedes culparme de esto!

pitufina: es cierto fuerte,el no...

fortachon: linda, mejor tu aléjate, porque si te pega a ti, la voy a tener que golpear

pitufina: pero yo..

fortachon: no seas quisquillosa, lárgate

_la empujo donde estaban los demás _

fuerte: miren nada mas, no sabes tratar al las damas

_mientras decía esto, seguía abrazando a pitufo quien había pasado de azul a morado _

fortachon: ni tu a los niños

fuerte: ¿porque seguimos viniendo? no les agradamos , no nos agradan

tontin: a mi me agradan

fuerte: gracias tontin, tambien te queremos , en fin , el punto es , que , por mucho que me duela decirlo , mucho , mucho, MUCHO...

_con cada "mucho" que decia,iba apretando mas y a pitufo se le empezaban a salir los ojos y estaba blanco como su ropa _

fuerte: mucho, tenemos que llevarnos bien , tal vez no seamos amigos , pero creo que mama pitufina no merece tanto problema , se supone que viene aqui para relajarse

fortachon: vaya, al fin estamos deacuerdo en algo

mama pitufina: de echo,tengo una idea

_entre pitufina y habil lograron safar a pitufo del cariñoso abrazo de su esposa _

pitufo: a veces duele que sea tan cariñosa

mama pitufina: como les decia, ¿porque no llevan su rivalidad a algo mas ...deportivo? , hablo de un juego, cuando era niña lo jugaba con mis amiguitos mucho , dos equipos , en este caso cada grupo, dividen la zona en dos, y tienen que capturar a miembros del otro equipo, se trata de convinar habilidad mental..

genio: suena bien...

mama pitufina: y física...

fuerte; que tenemos de sobra

mama pitufina: al final del dia, quien tenga mas miembros capturados, sera el ganador

fuerte: no parece muy justo para ellos

fortachon: ¡podemos derrotarlas! ¡son solo chicas!

fuerte: ¿te crees mucho? ¿que tal ...una semana de juego?

_los pitufos se voltearon a ver _

fortachon: eso...es mucho

bufona: aww, el nene tiene miedo

_el resto de la tripulacion hicieron ruidos de gallina _

fortachon: ¿gallina yo? ¡aceptamos!

papa pitufo: ¿QUE?

pitufina y genio; ¿QUE?

tontin: ¿QUE?...enserio, es que me distraje y no entendi bien


	3. Chapter 3

**pitufos-pertenecen a peyo**

**tripulacion pitufina-a mi **

* * *

_en la mañana, los dos grupos se reunieron _

pitufina: no se si esto sea buena idea ¿que tal si gargamel o bella nos encuentran y nos metemos en problemas?

fortachon: relájate linda, ahora mismo están recibiendo cupones para un crucero , no volverán en un mes

genio: no quiero parecer pesimista, pero no veo forma en que les ganemos, son mucho mas fuertes y tienen estrategias en esta area

fortachon: pero nosotros tenemos...¡NO IMPORTA PERO ALGO DEBEMOS TENER!

sastre: pues aunque no ganemos yo estoy feliz por mostrar mis nuevos diseños para eventos deportivos

_y_ es_ que todos los pitufos tenían una camisa que (le rogaron a sastre) era de diferente color,pero todas traían un hongo , representando la aldea pitufo _

pitufina: y no sera un desperdicio sastre, quedaron pitufitasticas

vanidoso: si, la mía combina con mis ojos

pintor: no olvidemos, el dibujo del hongo fue idea de moi

vanidoso: shh, ahi vienen

_la tripulacion traian unas camisas parecidas , también de diferentes colores,solo que un poco mas oscuros, y el dibujo tenia un par de sables cruzados , todas traian peinado de cola de caballo , igual que pitufina,traian short en lugar de vestido _

vanidoso: colitas de caballo?, que original

coqueta: calvo? , que original

vanidoso: ¡para que lo sepas,la calvicie es la ultima moda!

peluquera: yo protesto, para corte varon , yo sugeriria , patillas recoradas, un copete de...

fuerte: ¡oigan! ¿van a hablar de moda o vamos a cerrar este trato?

"lo siento fuerte"

_pintor habia echo una linea que dividia el lugar por la mitad _

sassette: ¿para que la división?

nat; para marcar territorios entre grupos, la tp tiene el bosque y nosotros la playa

naty: lo que pone ambos equipos en desventaja

sassy: uy, me gusta como suena

corajuda; vamos al refugio sassy, el juego puede comenzar en cualquier momento

_fuerte y fortachon se pusieron cada uno a un extremo de la linea de division _

fuerte: pueden hacer lo que sea, siempre y cuando no lastimen a ninguna

fortachon: ojala te pudiera hacer prometer lo mismo

_ella escupio en su mano y se la extendio _

pitufo: fuerte, eso es asqueroso

fuerte: dame la mano , para iniciar con esto

_fortachon dudo por un segundo (mas por asco que por desconfianza) pero se la estrecho _

fuerte: (pone un brazo alrededor de pitufo y otro de hábil) entonces, ahora , empieza la guerra

_fortachon hizo lo mismo con pitufina y genio , frotando su mano en el hombro de la primera_

fortachon: buena suerte , la necesitaran

_pitufina hizo gesto de asco al darse cuenta de que en realidad se estaba limpiando la saliva de su mano en su ropa , se fueron por su lado y pitufo se limpio con una toallita el hombro donde fuerte lo habia abrazado _

pitufo: ¿no podiamos cerrar el trato de una formas mas higienica?


	4. Chapter 4

**pitufos pertenecen a peyo **

* * *

_en la pura orilla de la playa , los pitufos estaban todos reunidos _

pitufina: y bien ¿cual es el plan?

fortachon: el plan es , adentrarnos en su territorio y a la primera que veamos ¡atacar!

"siiii! atacar!"

pitufina: pero...tal ves necesitemos una mejor estrategia

fortachon: no necesitamos "estrategia", esto es de fuerza , ¡contra el enemigo!

"si!, contra el enemigo!"

fortachon: ahora salgamos y ganemos esto!

"si , salgamos y ganemos!"

fortachon: pero dejen de repetir lo que digo

"si!, dejemos de repetir lo que dice!"

* * *

_los pitufos se escondieron atrás de los arbustos , cerca de la zona enemiga , miraban con binoculares _

filosofo: ¡miren!., es miope

_la pelirroja caminaba mirando para todos lados _

fortachon: esta totalmente desprevenida , hay que agarrarla ahora

pitufina; espera,podría ser un truco

fortachon: pitufina,sin ofender, pero creo saber donde hay una oportunidad, salvaje, encárgate de esa

_el pitufo asintio pero pitufina lo detuvo_

pitufina: enserio,¿porque no buscamos a rastreador para que nos ayude a saber si enserio esta sola?

fortachon: si, no nos vaya a lastimar la debilucha , andando , vamos por ella

_varios pitufos corrieron hacia donde estaba , con redes , ella empezó a gritar , tan pero TAN fuerte, que se detuvieron a cubrirse los oídos_

fortachon: ¡no se queden ahi! , ¡vayan por ella!

_delante de miope,la pitufina güera salto delante y les gruño _

filosofo: ¡AY NO! ¡ES SILVESTRE!

_todos echaron a correr _

fortachon: silvestre, ¡era una trampa!

pitufina: nooo

fortachon: ¿estan todos?

"AUXILIOOOO!"

pitufina: ¡es poeta!

_silvestre le habia agarrado del pie con la boca y lo llevo arrastrando ,junto con miope que le había atado las piernas _

miope: ¡la tripulación gana esta! ¡adios inútiles!

poeta: ¡AYUDENMEEEEE!

_se lo llevaron al fondo del bosque _

fortachon: ¡pitufos! bien, ganaron la primera, pero la siguiente..¡ya veran!

* * *

poeta: ¡NO PUEDEN TRATARME ASI! ¡TENGO DERECHOS! ¡YO ESCRIBÍ LOS DERECHOS PITUFOS!

poeta (mujer): ya basta tocayo, y enfrenta tu derrota con la mente en alto

poeta: ¡no puedo si me arrastran asii!

pitufo: ya relajate poeta, ni que los fuéramos a torturar

fuerte: fue una exelente idea enviar a miope de carnada

miope: pudieron habermelo dicho

fuerte: pero eres pesima actriz

poeta: ¡me niego a permanecer lejos de mis compañeros pitufos!

campesina: yo cuidare y vigilare al prisionero

poeta: ¿tu?...¡quien necesita a esos tontos!


End file.
